


Ночные мысли Сангвинар

by XMRomalia



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bromance, Comfort, F/M, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Some Humor, Some UST, drunk Valeera, drunk Varian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Напившись на своем дне рождения, Вариан утащил Валиру к себе.





	Ночные мысли Сангвинар

Валира проснулась посреди ночи с легким похмельем и странным осознанием:  _её подушка дышит._  
  
Спокойно причем так, на полные подушкины груди; ровно, и в придачу эльфийка с недовольным зажмуриванием отметила, что от неё тянуло жаром, вином и-и… яблочным, мать его, сидром.  
  
Последнее, кажется, стало решающим фактором признания.  
  
 _Даже глаза открывать не пришлось._  
  
— Вариан, — просипев, женщина дернула острым ухом и перекатилась на свободную часть кровати, не шибко удивившись, когда крепкие руки одним жестом вернули её обратно — в этом случае, правда, под бок, —  _чтоб тебя._  
  
— Угум-с, — великомудро изрек король, продолжая сопеть и прижимать эльфийку к себе поперек талии. Валира, фырча, хотела уже начать вырываться; пробухтеть, мол, у меня есть дела поважнее, чем валяться всю ночь в кровати, да и разбойники сами себе задания не возьмут…  
  
Но в итоге вздохнула отчаянно, поерзав нагими плечами и смирившись со своей участью — понимала ведь, что Вариан раньше рассвета её не отпустит.  
  
Хотя бы потому, что была в этом нотка привычки. В держании её близко, очень близко — в гладиаторских полях ведь, если подумать, женщину встретишь нечасто, а толпой и самого Короля Лича забить можно, будто юного-юного барашка. Вот и спала Валира в те времена, точно башня, окруженная стенами — с одного бока Бролл, ворчащий как кошак ненакормленный, а с другой Ло’гош, готовый вырвать руки из плеч любому, кто на его «карманную разбойницу» попробует покуситься.  
  
И плевать, что покушающихся может быть много. И плевать, что попытаться некоторые из них могли, пока девушка переодевалась — к их стыду и позору, Валира переодеваться при своих не стеснялась. Равно как и Бролл с Ло’гошем при ней кого-то калечить.  
  
Регар, что странно, их прикрывал. Сами, мол, полезли; мои ребята лишь защищались.  
  
И ведь странность — ему верили безоговорочно, и Ярость Земли продолжал каждый раз прикрывать свою троицу, находя это забавным — в конце концов, хорошая тренировка никому не бывала вредна…  
  
Равно как и забота.  
  
Отвлекаясь от воспоминаний из былого, что пахло кровью и дешевой мазью для ран, эльфийка вслепую соскользнула ладонью ниже, к покрывалам. Те лежали у бывших гладиаторов в коленях, скомкавшись бесславно, почти не даруя тепла, и с тихим хмыком Валира поправила их, натягивая выше, укрывая и себя, и спящего волка.  
  
Вспоминая невольно, как однажды, выйдя из себя, Бролл так же… «позаботился» о ней, если это можно так назвать. Коль точнее, то эльф посреди ночи подорвался, будто в одно место ужаленный, вытащил из сумки какие-то старые штаны (в которые Валира, если честно, целиком помещалась. В одну штанину) и натянул на нее по самое небалуй, завязав еще на поясе крепкой веревкой. Мол, заколебала она — лежит вечно, бедрами светит, а ему за это еще и морды бить. Страх, а не девка.  
  
Тихо хохотнув с воспоминаний от чужого пунцового лица, Валира хмыкнула, повернувшись в кольце крепких рук. Эти воспоминания, несмотря на оттенок багрянца… грели ей душу. Были теплыми, душевными, ведь там — пускай и временно, пускай и вынужденно — у неё была семья. Не настоящая, не родная, но тем не менее крепкая и душевная. Почти что… живая.  
  
В такие моменты она вспоминала, почему не хотела уходить. Почему клялась, что не стояла на службе ни у Альянса, ни у Орды, но… оставалась. Каждый проклятущий раз.  
  
Здесь, при Бролле и Ло’гоше с его маленьким волчонком, больше напоминающим малыша семейства кошачьих.  
  
Здесь, при своей семье.  
  
Сон не шел, ничего не шло; лишь мысли — тёмной, густой патокой — повадились вливаться в её сознание. Шли под ручку с думами о битвах, где они втроем стояли спиной к спине, не зная, переживут ли очередной раунд. О ночах, когда Валира, если сама могла стоять на ногах, обрабатывала своим товарищам раны; о неделе, когда сама подхватила лихорадку, и как видела сквозь сон лицо Бролла с непривычной нервной морщинкой между бровей.  
  
Товарищи, друзья, почти родственники, ведь кровь смешалась после первого же боя.  
  
Король, друид и разбойница.  
  
Первый хмурился во сне; фыркал, сжимая ладони у неё на спине, и Валира… демоны круговерти знают, что — или кто — влил в её голову эту мысль. Мысль в виде иглы, пронзившей сердце и заставившие усмехнуться горько, не весело.  
  
 _Мысль с именем Кель’тас Солнечный Скиталец._  
  
Он ведь тоже был любимым королем своего народа, как и Вариан. Вел его, как тому казалось, к светлому будущему; к доброму будущему.  
  
 _И он сошел с ума._  
  
Сможет ли она остановить Вариана, если тому предрешена такая же судьба? Вдруг — подумалось ей — безумие Ринна когда-нибудь вернется, и король обратит царство в кровавую баню, перестанет мыслить разумом и ввергнет все в хаос?  
  
Пронзить его сердце не ради славы, разумеется; не ради денег.  
  
Сможет ли?  
  
Убить Ло’Гоша, что защищал её спину в бою; прикончить Вариана, что делился с ней выпивкой в свой день рождения, что затащил в свою комнату и завалился в постель, прижимая к себе, стоило ей выскользнуть из собственных одежд. Сгребая в охапку не как женщину; беря её под бок не как любовницу, но… как того, кого он хотел защитить. Своим телом, своими руками, и кого не хотел даже на дюйм от себя отпускать.  
  
Хмыкнув, Валира двумя пальцами провела королю по горлу — ровно поперек острого кадыка.  
  
— Ты убит, — шепнула она пусто, даже без нотки удовлетворения. Будто подчеркивая без энтузиазма перед собственными мыслями, что может казнить Вариана в любую минуту, ибо он, дурак такой, верит ей.  
  
Верит ни разу не давшей обет Сангвинар; пьет с ней, спит с ней, даже секретами делится.  
  
Когда-нибудь короля сгубит это. Ллейн ведь, отец Вариана, тоже верил разбойнице, тоже оставался с ней наедине. Тоже глядел на неё с улыбкой явно; тоже думал, что она верна, она не сделает больно…  
  
Ломко улыбнувшись, Валира отбросила эти мысли. Гарона… она не знала чувств женщины, прячущейся за именем полуорка, но прекрасно знала собственные.  
  
И потому остановилась в миллиметре от чужих губ, закрывая глаза и утыкаясь — в этот раз в ключицы. В этот раз туда, куда можно.  
  
Слуги пусть думают — любовница. Слуги пусть думают — фаворитка.  
  
Валира, в конце концов, знает правду. Знает, что она — вечная соратница Вариана Ринна, и что король их, пускай и имеет кровь льва, кровь волка — все еще человек. Простой мужчина из плоти и крови, что нуждается в простом объятии, простой поддержке…  
  
И утыкании носом в макушку — светлую-светлую, один в один как у Тиффин Ринн.


End file.
